Tank
Tank is a warforged Path of the Berserker barbarian and is User:HookyDooks's character for Yaggib's campaign. He is Barlo's bodyguard, created as a result of a school project in wizard school. Tank has served as Barlo's bodyguard since his activation. Backstory Proficincies * Skills: As a result of being both a barbarian and a warforged, Tank is proficient in intimidation and athletics. He is also proficient in perception and slightly proficient in insight. * Armor: Tank is proficient in light armor, medium armor, and shields. He currently had spiked armor in addition to his natural body armor (with the barbarian bonus of unarmored defense (AC 14) due to being a warforged. * Weapons: Tank is proficient in simple and martial weapons. While he has two handaxes and four javelins, his weapon of choice is a morningstar. * Languages: Despite his low intelligence, Tank can read, speak, and write Common and Gnomish. He has some understanding of Dwarvish as well. * Vehicles: Tank is proficient in land vehicles. Features and Traits Warforged * Recharging: Warforged do not sleep, instead they enter an inactive mode for four hours (aka one short rest) to recharge, during which they are completely aware of their surroundings. * Natural immunity: Being a mechanical construct, Tank is immune to disease and poison. * School Project: Because Tank is the result of a school project, the player rolls a d20 at the start of every day. If he rolls poorly, a random body part will spontaneously malfunction, only to fix itself randomly later on. The severity of this depends on how poorly the player rolls and the cruelty of the DM. Barbarian * Can enter rage as a bonus action * Advantage on strength checks and saves * Resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage * Unarmored Defense: AC 14 when not wearing armor * Reckless Attack: Can use an action to attack recklessly, giving advantage on melee Strength rolls on your turn, but next turn enemies have advantage on attack rolls. * Danger Sense: Advantage on Dex saves on things you can see, so long as you are not blinded, deafened, or incapacitated Path of the Berserker * Frenzy: You can go into a frenzy when you rage. If you do so, for the duration of your rage you can make a single melee weapon attack as a bonus action on each of your turns after this one. When the rage ends you gain one level of exhaustion. Personality Tank is a very aggressive fighter, preferring to simply smash enemies' heads in with his prized morningstar. He is very protective of Barlo and suspicious of anyone he does not know, but less so if Barlo doesn't act the same way. Due to being only two years old and built from a school project, he is very curious about learning about things. He has an innate curiosity about anything he doesn't recognize or understand (that is, anything he doesn't deem a danger to him or especially Barlo). Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Barbarians Category:Warforged Category:Yaggib's campaign Category:OeufMan's PCs